Cartas de Media noche
by Natsuki007
Summary: Una simple carta de amor...(SucrettexCastiel...O algo así)


A veces, me pongo a pensar. En lo mucho que te quiero, esas seis letras que pueden expresar un sentimiento tan puro y dulce como el que siento yo hacía ti. Puedes creerlo o no, pero sabes que siempre lo he hecho. Desde que te conocí el primer día de clases. Te conocí gracias a una amiga, y por ello, debo agradecérselo por toda la vida. Antes hubiera jurado que tan solo éramos amigos, mejores amigos. Pero ya no puedo definirlo así, no quiero llamarlo así. Por tanto, si no sientes nada más por mí (es lo más seguro) quiero que me lo digas claramente. No cambies de tema, ya que me confundes y terminas hiriéndome más, sé que no quieres hacerlo. Eres mejor persona de lo que jamás creí que eras. Te imaginé un idiota, graciosillo, pervertido…Pero ahora te defino como alguien dulce, cariñoso…Aun que si te digo la verdad ya no sé qué pensar.

Me dijiste que me querías, pero debo discrepar.

A penas duramos tres meses y medio y ya me habías dejado. Sufrí mucho, apenas tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. Y sigo sufriendo. Te lo conté, y tus palabras fueron ''lo siento'' ¿Crees que una disculpa sirve? ¡Échale lo que hay que tener! ¡Abrázame! ¡Bésame! Haz lo que quieras, pero no te quedes quieto, me digas eso y después te vayas. Me haces saber lo poco que te importo. Mi cabeza me da vueltas, sé que no debo amarte, lo pienso noche y día, el instituto ya no significa nada para mí aparte de un medio para verte. Sinceramente, ya no tengo ganas de despertar, no tengo una razón para hacerlo. No tengo a nadie que me elogie de lo bonita que estoy por las mañanas, no tengo ninguna razón para sentirme amada, querida, ninguna razón para existir. Llevo sin oír un ''te quiero'' por mucho tiempo. Pero sinceramente no me interesa oírlo de alguien que no seas tú. Gracias. Por hacerme feliz aun que fuera por medio segundo, por abrazarme cuando lo necesitaba aun que yo me callara mis problemas para no hacerte sufrir conmigo. Prefiero mil veces sufrir yo a que tú derrames una simple lágrima, por lo que si con que yo sufra al saber que me desprecias, y tú eres feliz yendo cada uno por nuestro lado, está bien, es más, daría lo que fuera porque siempre sea así.

Lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz, mi amor.

Sufro escalofríos de tan solo pensar en lo que dirías al leer esto, pero sé que nunca lo harás, no tendría lo que hay que tener para hacértela llegar.

Muchas noches comienzo a soñar, pienso y libero todos los sentimientos contenidos, comienzo a llorar desagradablemente, hasta que no puedo más. Los pañuelos rebosan en mi escritorio, y mis padres comienzan a sospechar. ''¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?'' Les oí susurrar la otra noche. ''Tan solo es un chico''

Tan solo un chico…Ojalá fueras eso. Pero eres mi sol y mis estrellas, la luz que me ilumina la cara cada vez que me acaricias la mejilla de la forma que tan solo sabes hacer tú. Buff…Tan solo de imaginar las cursiladas que estoy escribiendo voy a vomitar arcoíris, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Y tan solo con un bolígrafo y papel puedo, nadie me escucha, ¿ves por qué te digo que eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida?

En vez de crear tantos Iphone nuevos, deberían inventar una máquina que permitiera entrar en la mente de otra persona. ¿Os lo imagináis? Saber lo que piensan los otros de ti, ¿pero qué pasaría si lo que oigo es malo? Buena pregunta, es una regla del ser humano, queremos todo sin saber lo que queremos realmente. Gracias por demostrarme lo débil que soy, me ayudará a mejorarlo. Esto no es una caída, tan solo un comienzo. Sabes que intento mirarte como un amigo, a veces hasta me lo creo yo misma, pero es imposible. No puedo vivir sin tus abrazos, tus besos, soy dependiente de ti, como si fueras mi droga. Y sinceramente, cariño, si realmente lo eres, soy una adicta. Adicta de ti porque no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado, NO QUIERO.

Por eso. Te dedico esta carta. Que sé que nunca leerás, pero al menos, me ayudará a superar tu perdida.

…No sé qué poner de sujeto. ¿Novia? ¿Amiga? Hay tantas palabras que no sé por cuál decidirme, ¿por qué mejor no lo decides tú con el tiempo? Te amo. Buenas noches.

Historia real. Escrito por una amiga mía hacia su ex novio. Yo tan solo la he corregido, subido a FanFiction (con su permiso por supuesto)

Personalmente, dejando a un lado la amistad que nos une, creo que esta chica es la mejor persona que puede haber. Si me gustasen las chicas, y no tuviera churri, jeje, estaría con ella. Porque sabe querer a la gente. Sabe cómo hacerlo.

He puesto CastielxSucrette por poner algo, porque en realidad esta es una historia real, no un FanFiction de ningún anime…Pero quería que vierais lo que es querer a una persona de verdad, para que la gente se den cuenta de lo que sufrimos las personas que realmente quieren a otras y son expulsadas de sus vidas…Gracias por leer.


End file.
